


Before the Dawn

by pope_hope_123456



Series: 2016 Dippica Week [4]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 21:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7239730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pope_hope_123456/pseuds/pope_hope_123456
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Dippica Week Day 4</p><p>The roof is an interesting place to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before the Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> It took me a while to think of something, but I’m happy with how this one turned out.

Dipper breathed in, letting the aroma of pine needles, heated roof tiles, and the dusty wool blanket he laid on fill him. He was laying down on a plaid blanket Grunkle had hidden away in a closet for so long that he had forgotten that he owned it that the twins unanimously felt would be a great addition to the roof hideout Wendy had made all those years ago. Recently Dipper had decided to take up astronomy, and it was time for the annual Perseid meteor shower which marked the summer coming close to its end. And with Mabel's lack of interest, Dipper called on his non-related best friend to stand vigil with him. Pacifica, who had long outgrown her elitist attitude and also quite the science enthusiast, quickly agreed.

So here they sat: Pacifica's long blonde hair casually tangled around her head and creating a golden halo, Dipper's brown curly hair brushed aside. Both were palely illuminated by the moon, granting them both a mystic yet intimatly familiar quality to the two teenagers. The gentle pop music Pacifica was playing on her phone was a welcome background to the conversation he was having with the blonde in question. They weren't really talking about anything in particular and they jumped around in topics as only the closest of friends could do.

Suddenly, Pacifica turned to Dipper, prompting herself up on her elbow. "Hey, Dip-in-Dot," She questioned, "Wanna play the question game?"

Dipper didn't even bother getting up, choosing to instead gently turn his head towards the girl speaking. "And what," He pursed his lips, "Pray tell, is the question game?"

She rolled her cobalt blue eyes, barely visible in the dark. "Oh my God, Jerry Fletcher, calm down. It's just a silly game where I'll ask you a question, and then you answer and ask me a question, and so on and so forth…" She finished in a voice that was quite close to sing-song (although she would never be so tacky to do so) in a further effort to tempt him into it.

"Ughhh…" Dipper groaned, throwing an arm over his eyes in irritation. "Fine."

"Yes!" Pacifica shouted, throwing her arms in the air in triumph, making Dipper laugh. "Okay… What should I ask first?" She murmured to herself… "Um… er, have you eve-wait no, that question's dumb…" She fumbled, causing her friend to snort. She glared in return. "Fine-What's the worst crime you've ever committed before?"

"Well, I've never trafficked pugs, so Stan has me beat but… but probably controlling Soos' mind without his consent." He grimaced as he recalled the memory of Mable and him forcing Soos to eat a pine cone with that stupid tie they used to help Stan run for mayor.

He was so lost in his memory that he didn't see Pacifica's look of horror. "Dude," she emphasized, "That was fucked up."

Wincing, he replied. "I know." After sitting in silence for a beat, he continued the game. "What's the meanest thing you've ever done to a person?"

Pacifica immediately looked ashamed. "It's not… it's not something I'm proud of… But in 5th grade, I convinced a girl that her parents were getting a divorce because her father was sleeping with the nanny."

"Pacifica!"

"I KNOW! I know! But she had told the whole class that my family was secretly inbred hillbillies trying to actively steal money from their families." She said, her tone defensive.

"Wow…" Was all Dipper could reply.

"Yeah, boarding school was rough." She chuckled over the memory. "I made the whole thing up-but the worst part was that it ended up being somewhat true. But it wasn't the nanny he was sleeping with, it was the pool boy! Terrible scandal, that was." Pacifica's smile was sharp. "But no-one ever spread rumors about me again, after that." Dipper was impressed. What she did was horrible-but cut-throat to a level that was borderline awe-inspiring.

Pacifica then asked her question. "What is the scariest thing that you have ever done?"

Lots of things flashed through Dipper's mind. Anytime he fought Bill. When he watched Stan sacrifice himself. When Gideon had him telekinetically suspended in air, ready to kill. Hell, that time he was surprised with a level 10 ghost at the Northwest Mansion. Anything, really. But instead, only thing Dipper knew he could do.

He leaned towards Pacifica, eyes looked onto her perfect, coral colored, cupid's bow lips. When he was only an inch away, he glanced into her wide, deep blue eyes, losing himself in them for a moment. He answered her a tantalizing whisper. "This," he breathed, right before he closed the gap and kissed her.

When he pulled away, Pacifica was bright, tomato red.

Dipper smiled, his olive colored tanned skin tinged light pink, a twinkle in his eyes. "My question is: did you enjoy that?"

It seemed impossible, but Pacifica got even redder. She nodded. "Uh-hu." She answered.

They again sat in silence or a minute, until Dipper finally cocked his eyebrow. "So?"

"So what?" She responded, her face still aflame.

"What's your question?" She looked at him blankly. "You know, for the game."

"Oh-oh right!" She stammered. Her face got a shade redder. "Could you… could you kiss me again?"

Dipper laughed, high and bright. "No probably!" He quipped, before diving in.

The continued the game for hours, each question more personal than the previous. They laughed, they cried. One time Pacifica almost fell off the roof. They learned things about each other that no one else knew, things that were too personal to tell another living soul but crept out from the deepest parts of themselves. And finally, they felt  complete-on that roof, during a dumb game, surrounded by empty Pitt Cola cans on a moth-eaten blanket, two halves became a whole.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you have any improvements/critiques! Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
